An Argument
by Raelupin
Summary: Sirius, James and Lily get into an argument a few days before Lily and James are killed.


**Disclaimer :** I do not own the characters or anything other than the plotline, its' all J.K.R's

**Title:** An Argument

**Author:** Raelupin

**Characters:** Sirius, Lily, and James

**Rating:** K, mild T (Just because of the language which is actually it's not that bad.)

An Argument

October 27

I was a cold autumn afternoon as I waited for them stubbornly on the porch. I had been here for about five hours and young Harry had just fallen asleep in the cradle I had brought outside for him, he had a light blue blanket wrapped tightly around his small form and a play wand in his arms. I put down the book I'd been reading and looked up at the painted sky. If I wasn't in such a nervous state I'm sure I would have appreciated the streaks of red, pink, purple and orange in the sky. But I was too worried, too concerned and too fearful that something happened to them.

But then I saw something, a black figure coming closer to my house and growing larger by the second. I realized what it was in seconds; Sirius Black's stupid, yet ingenious, flying motorbike. Typically one wouldn't see a flying motorbike as normal but after knowing Sirius for almost eleven years one became accustomed to his inventions.

There was one thing, however, that I will _never _get used to; how often the two of them stayed out andhow late they came home

Sirius and James were party animals. They were two men that loved life and adventure. They were oblivious to rules. And luckily for them, they were careless of the fact that the darkest wizard of our time was after them. Lord Voldemort was what he called himself and he was absolutely foul. Voldemort and his followers, who called themselves Death Eaters, felt the world needed to be rid of wizards of only half magic decent. I was what they called "mudbloods", but not only were they after people like me, no, they were after my son Harry. But I'm going off in tangents; the two marauders just did not understand the danger in our world.

"Lily!" The voice of Sirius Black called out, "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you-?"

"What am I doing out here? I was waiting for your bloody arses to get home!" I hissed. But before I could continue my scolding James' voice interrupted. "What are you so mad about were just out having a good time Lily. You've stayed out much later that this and it's never been an issue."

"Well there wasn't a psychotic man after my life then. Did you two even remember that there was a meeting today?"

I saw their faces fall for a few seconds before James placed a finger over my mouth to indicate for me to stop talking. "Not here." he said quietly, "Let's go inside."

I moved to my left and gently picked up Harry from his cradle. I turned to the door, which Sirius held open for me, and glared as I passed.

"I'm going to put Harry upstairs." I announced, "Will you make me tea James?"

"Lily, you know my tea always comes out terrible. Can't you just make it when you get back down?" He asked

"Have Sirius make it." I answered bluntly

I walked into Harry's room, which was decorated in all the quidditch gear you could imagine. There was a pitch painted on the walls with four players in the air (Of course the players were James, Remus, Sirius and Peter). There was a toy box that looked like the cases balls were stored in, the cradle was painted in a pastel green and had golden snitches painted on. It was a nice room for a young child. I tucked him in and he stirred a bit then went back to his calm state. I looked at Harry for a few minutes, trying to remember what it was to be carefree. Now I was a mother, a wife, a woman who has lost sight of what she waned to do with life. I used to be so wild before I had Harry, I was so random and…and Happy. Now all I did was worry and it was terrible, life was terrible.

I left Harry's room and went down the stairs where Sirius and James sat at the table, three cups of tea ready. I sat down.

"Today was the order meeting. Do you know how worried everyone was? And can you begin to comprehend how angry Lupin and everyone was at me for letting you guys go out? And when you guys decided to get home five hours late I imagined the worst. We are being followed James! Our lives are in danger and all you two want to do is have a good time. Well wake up because we aren't fifth years, and we aren't teenagers anymore. Sometimes you two can be so childish"

"What the hell do you expect us to be Lily?" Sirius questioned "If your lives may be cut short why shouldn't we have fun while we can?"

"Because…" I started but I didn't have any response, why didn't I enjoy life while I could? "Because I have a family to take care of Sirius, just because you don't have any responsibilities doesn't mean you can mess up mine."

He stood up, knocking his fist on the table as he did. "Bloody hell Lily you're so uptight!"

James stood up too but only to grab his friend and sit him down. "Listen, we're sorry for coming home so late and worrying you, but I agree with Sirius-"

"You always agree with him." I said stubbornly, "and usually I don't care but... never mind. Just forget what I said and do what ever you please and when we get spotted and when Voldemort finds Harry see who was the right one to agree with, James. It'll be me." With that I left the room unaware that in five days my prediction would be right but not for the reason I had stated, because Sirius and James actually listened to me and stayed home. The reason we were killed was because one of our best friends betrayed us.


End file.
